Manly
by Dajypop
Summary: Xigbar buys Xaldin a new outfit. What happens when Xaldin doesn't think it's manly enough? XigXal for XigXal Day!


**Title: Manly**

**Author: Lacey**

**Rating: M**

**Words: 1382**

**Pairing: XigXal**

**Summary: Xigbar buys Xaldin a new outfit. What happens when Xaldin doesn't think it's manly enough?**

**Warnings: Possible OOC, Yaoi Smex, Crossdressing**

**AN: Alright, guys, it's XigXal day! I figure I should write something for them, since I never have before. However, I still can't wait for XigDem day. Also, just so you know, my Xigbar is older than my Xaldin. :3**

* * *

"Xaldiiiiiiiii~iiiiiiiiiiin~ Come on out~" Xigbar cooed to the bathroom door, knocking gently. He couldn't wait to see his lover in the new little outfit he'd bought him. It was meant to be arousing, and, for some reason, Xigbar could always get off on being able to top and dominate such a big guy. What a stroke to his ego.

"Xigbar, I am _not_ coming out like this." So he had put it on, but he refused to come out?

"What's that, Xal?" The dual-tone-haired male questioned, raising a brow at the door. "It'll look great, I know that."

"But what if someone else sees me?"

"It's just me in here, Xal."

"I am still not coming out."

"Then I'm coming in."

"And I will transport myself to a closet."

"...which closet?"

" That is on a need to know basis, and you do not need to know, _II_." Xigbar knew his love would only use his rank in the Organization when he was feeling a little pissy.

"Oh, come, now, Xal. You know I'll love it. I always do, don't I?"

"....look. I am not feeling my manliest right now, okay? Can I just come out naked?"

"That defeats the purpose of me spending nearly three thousand munny on that outfit, though."

"Wh-what?" That was too much to fork over for something so tiny. "...did you purposely get it too small for me?"

"...." Xigbar gave a wolf-whistle, "Maybe~"

"_Xigbar_ !"

"Wait till I'm in there to touch you and remove it to start sayin' my name like that, Xal~" The shorter male purred, leaning fully against the door, now. "C'mon, lemme in. You know you wanna...and the sooner you open the door, the sooner I can take that mean little outfit offa you~" While the offer was tempting, Xaldin still felt the need to decline.

"No, Xigbar. I am not coming out in this, and you are not coming in, either. I feel very much like you are challenging my masculinity with this thing, and I refuse to let you see...me in it..." By the time Xaldin was finished with his words, he found a Xigbar bearing a bloody nose behind him. "Xigbar, what did I just get through telling you?"

"That you look amazin' dressed as a slutty nurse?" That had been a personal choice made especially for Xigbar's birthday.

"Stop looking at me!" Xaldin shoved a little at the male quickly encroaching upon him. He felt distinctly uncomfortable as the leather of the skirt rode up that much more, exposing more of his cock, which Xigbar quickly took advantage of. He grabbed it up and began to rub, making sure that Xaldin would feel the full extent of how hot this was. "Xi-Xigbar, sto-stop it..." He tried weakly to brush the hands away, his brain going into Sex Mode and his legs going numb, forcing him to lean against the locked door behind him. It had been a good deal of time since the last time the two had been able to go at it, due to Xigbar being sent out on a mission to Wonderland and not coming back for a long time.

"C'mon, Xal, don't you get how much I like this? You look so sexy~"

"I feel completely effeminate."

"You look good, though~ Mm...even with those hairy arms. Who knew hairy nurses could be so sexy?" He grinned, "And you're so buff...your muscles poking out of the tiny little leather uniform...mm...I could just fuck you all day, yanno."

"...thank you...?" Xaldin seemed a little unsure of that one. An extra-nice tug to his cock had him gasping, however. "A-ahh...Xiiig~" His moan was gentle, soft, as if trying not to draw any attention to itself.

"Mm...that's the way, babe." He pushed his hips up to Xaldin's, grinding hard against him with his own pulsing length. It just looked so good, he couldn't help it. His own clothes began to disappear, soon leaving Xaldin the only one still in some state of dress.

"Xi-Xig, please..." The taller male whimpered, gasping softly as he felt a nip to his mostly open chest; it seemed the only thing this 'uniform' covered were his nipples and a little bit of his pecs. He gasped softly, eyes closing as he felt teeth through the leather, trying to rip off his nipple, it almost felt like. He moaned yet again, eyes shut nice and tight as he panted the other's name softly.

"Mm...there you go, Xal...getting sexier every second..." Xigbar praised happily, his single eye trailing to the other's face. "Mm...want it off?" He was met with a short nod, but the cocky stripe-headed male wasn't about to give up on his new favorite outfit. He happily reached down and simply tugged the skirt up all the way to bunch around his lover's tummy, hands all over everything it had been partially concealing.

"Xig...n-not here..." Xaldin's legs were getting weaker and there was an awful lot of man that Xigbar would have to hold up, and both of them knew that the surfer-pirate-ninja could definitely not hold him up for all that long.

" Gotcha, Xal, I gotcha." He created a portal on the door and allowed them to fall into it, landing on Xaldin's bed; they had chosen to use his room since everything was more apt to Xaldin's size. The amethyst eyed male purred a little, allowing his love some time on top. After all, it _was_ his birthday, right? Besides, there were times that Xaldin just liked to relax and have Xigbar go at it instead of him. Oh, and now was _definitely_ one of those times.

Xigbar began to feel the nightstand for something to use as lube, finding Xaldin's hidden tube in a drawer and pulling it out.

"Grape flavor, Xal?" He grinned, "Didn't know you were into that."

" Nn...j-just _do something with it_." It was hard to talk like this; his mind shut down when the other started things like this. It was just too difficult for him to think and say the same thing. But Xigbar got the point and slid three lubed fingers to Xaldin's puckered entrance, one sliding in to the knuckle and tooling around a moment. When a grunt of _more_ left the younger male's lips, Xigbar added another finger, scissoring it with the first and trying to push them in deeper, to get them up against that spot that drove everyone he'd ever been with insane. He didn't hit it until his third finger slid in, and it forced Xaldin to scream out loud.

With a grin, the older male slid his fingers out and began to lube himself up, a good amount on before he pushed in. The couple writhed and moaned for one another, complimenting the heat and tightness of Xaldin's body and getting a few nice remarks about Xigbar's cock in reply. The bodies connected and didn't seem to part once, Xigbar's thrusts nice and heavy and hard, just how Xaldin loved it. He purred softly, moaning happily for his love, despite still wearing that stupid skirt-and-shirt uniform.

He tried to get out of it, though, and found that Xigbar didn't like that at all. He slapped his hands away and gave a guttural growl, nipping harshly at the thick cords of Xaldin's neck. It didn't take long like this before the latter came all over the other's stomach, nearly hitting up his chest. One, two, three more harsh thrusts before Xigbar followed, a cry of equal volume level leaving him. The two lay there and panted for a few moments, just soaking up each other and basking in the glow of their orgasms.

"Mm...Xal, you should wear this under your cloak." Xigbar smirked, finally regaining some semblance of his brain.

"Nnmm...shut it, Xigbar, you are ruining the moment." If he had his way, Xaldin would spear the thing to death and then allow Axel to torch the remains. It was like killing a person; you just needed to be rid of the evidence that they ever existed.

* * *

**AN: I hope that this was good enough for you guys. Happy XigXal day!**


End file.
